Now You See Me, Now You Don't
by Raikozu21
Summary: I can see ghosts. End of story. Uchiha Sasuke have been seeing ghosts since he was little, but one ghost creeped him out like heck when he was 10. Now that he is 16, he thought he had enough of the them, when one ghost of the past visited him...
1. Introducing: Uchiha Sasuke

Nya~ Here's my second story… have fun reading it… :D

**Introducing: Uchiha Sasuke**

Look, I didn't plan my life to be like this.

When I was young I wanted to live a simple, normal life. Grow, have friends, finish college, get married, and have a decent family with someone I love. Simple enough? Yeah. Did my life go like that? Not a chance in hell.

Right after I entered high school, I realized I hate, ABSOLUTELY HATE girls. I found myself staring at guys, daydreaming about them, having those "dreams"… I thought I wasn't gonna be accepted as a normal kid in school, but who am I kidding? My school is far from normal. It's jacked up.

'Kay, now that the gay matter is taken care of, I have another thing to say. I have the ability to see ghosts. Sure, go ahead, laugh all you want. Most of you who are reading this are probably laughing on the floor right now and think that I've been lying all my life. Do you think me seeing a dead person still encrusted with blood ever since I was young was a lie? Sure, let's go with that.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke.

I'm 16 and I go to Konoha Academy for Special Talents. I have a special talent? You could kinda say that. I can see ghosts, I'm diagnosed with dyslexia, I can see dead people, I'm diagnosed with ADHD, and I can see ghosts. Did I mention I can see ghosts?

When I was young, I keep on telling my parents that I see my dead grandma walking around our front yard. They looked at me, smiled and say, "You have a big imagination, don't you Sasuke?" Well, I was young and naïve; the ghosts I saw back then were… not as creepy. But after I grew older, the ghosts became more… gruesome. There was this one time when I was five, I saw a lady wearing a wedding gown floating above a lake with one of her eye gouged out. I told my parents that, and they only say "Sure, sweetie."

More and more ghosts appear before me, especially after my tenth birthday. I can see them clearly, them with their injuries. Some have mild injuries, but most have injuries that are too… shocking, no… disturbing… to be explained with words.

But the scariest of them all is when I saw this one ghost with no blood. A ghost with no blood… you might think it's not scary, but it scared the crap outta me. It makes you wonder what and how that person died. I was ten back then, and I got scared, I slept in my brother's room for weeks. My parents had to actually drag me back to my room and lock me in because I was scared that if I was left alone, that ghost would visit me again.

After one day locked in my room, he never visited me. I wished that it would stay like that for a long while.

But who am I to guess? I saw him again, I think.

I was in my dorm, trying to study for my exams. The words kept on flying off the page, so I gave up. I promised my friend Neji that I would come over to his room to help him fix his laptop at around 7 P.M. It was 7:30.

'Screw it,' I thought.

Then there was three knocks on my door. Without my intentions, the door creaked open to reveal a blond head. He giggled, and then ran away.

'I don't have any blond friends… who was that?'

Going after strangers was probably the stupidest thing to do, but I did it anyways. Did I care of what would happen to me? No, not really.

I peeked out and looked left. There was no one. I looked right. There was the blond boy wearing a white mask, white short-sleeved t-shirt, white jeans, and white converse. And may I add, giggling. Then he ran away.

He didn't need to tell me to follow him, something about him… it's… something about him wants me to follow him.

'Great… now I'm late to Neji's, I have a blond kid to follow, and I won't be able to study for the exams on Monday. Let's just get this over with…' I ran down the hallway to follow him.

The ten minute goose-chase led me to the lobby. Why? How should I know?

The boy turned on one of the hallways. I followed him, only to find him looking at me.

'That's it? This is stupid… I'm done,' I turned around, ready to leave. Guess what? The boy I just saw two seconds ago was there, in front of me, too close for comfort. His lips were curled up to a mischievous smile less than an inch in front of mine. He leaned forward; for a second there, I thought he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, felt his lips caress my cheek, and he whispered to my ear.

_Uchiha Sasuke…_ I could feel his smirk as I snap my eyes open when he called my name.

He was gone, nowhere to be found.

'A ghost…'

Only later it hit me that he looked familiar. And much, much later it hit me that he was bloodless.

---

"Dude, you're late."

"Ya think?"

Later that same night, I was at Neji's as I promised. I wasn't really surprised when I saw Kiba sprawled on the bed. Fortunately for me, all of his clothes were still intact.

"Oh look," I muttered. "Dog-breath is here."

"Shut it, Uchiha," Kiba replied.

I took another look at him. Two of the buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was messy, and he looked dazed. "Judging from the way you look, doggie, I think I came in the middle of a make-out session."

Neji snickered, Kiba turned to a soft shade of pink, and I just smiled as I close the door.

"Well, yeah, actually, we were in the middle of a make-out session when we were rudely interrupted by a certain guy who promised me to come by here an _hour_ earlier!" Neji stated.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Stupid question.

"YES!" Two answers.

"Ya know, Neji, you're just lucky I even bother coming here. I have exams on Monday, I can't study because the words kept on flying around the pages of my notes, and that I forgot my katana in my room."

"What does your katana have to do with things?"

"I originally planned on just destroying you laptop, but then I decided to be nice to you."

Neji stared at me for a solid five seconds before smirking. "Whatever your reason is, you're still late. Now you can go back to your dorm to get some studying done because Kiba here fixed up my laptop here."

"You want me to leave so you can continue your little session uninterrupted? Fine with me. Bye," I left the room—and may I add, hastily—after I saw Kiba tackle Neji.

---

First and foremost, I envy those two.

Neji and I have been best friends since we were young. I met Kiba during my middle school years, and right off the bat, you can tell that we never really get along.

But despite our friendship status, we're still friends. Neji's a friend I can count on, and Kiba's a friend I can pound on.

When they hooked up, I felt happy, but most of me felt lonely. It hurts me just to see them together. Don't get me wrong; Neji and I are only friends, and Kiba? He's nowhere near my type.

Seeing them everyday together, hand-in-hand no matter what people say, it tells you how much they love each other.

I told you that I'm happy for those two, but I do feel hurt and lonely in the background. I feel so… empty.

_Brrb, brrb_ my cell phone vibrated on my back pocket. It was a text from Neji.

'_Rly srry 'bout that one, Uchiha,'_

'What does he care?' I thought as I texted him back. _'Nah doesn't matter. Lemme guess… ur either tired after making out with Kiba, or you just simply kicked him out.'_

I was outside my dorm when I received his reply. _'I kno how much it hurts u, Uchiha. U can tlk 'bout it if u wanna.'_

I entered my door, slamming the door behind me. _'NO u don't. U don't even kno the half of it.'_ My eyes misty from tears that are about to overflow, I turned off my phone, tossed it to my nightstand, changed my clothes, and went to bed, silently crying.

---

I woke up in the middle of the night after a lightning flashed and a thunder rumbled at a distance.

One thing you should know about me is that thunderstorms and I don't add up. I was, am, and probably will be afraid of thunders. Something about them just gives me the creeps.

When I was young, I'd normally go over to my brother's room on stormy nights. He doesn't mind at all; he even told me that he get lonely in his room. When I'm sleeping over at his, he'd normally tell me stories while I'd be playing with his hair.

But then I had to move to my dorm for high school.

_Knock, knock _"Sasuke! Open up!"

That's Skye for you.

"Hold on!" I scrambled out of my bed to unlock the door. As soon as I did, I tackled the 16-year-old girl's body and dragged her in. As a thunder boomed at a distance, I tightened my grip around her.

"Get to bed, I'll be with you in a second," she muttered.

While I climbed back, she dragged a chair from my desk and placed it next to where I was laying down. She sat down on the chair right before another thunder rumbled. I quickly gripped her hand.

"You'll be fine, Sasuke. I'll stay here, "she reassured me.

"Sing for me. I need a lullaby."

"What do you want me to sing?"

It didn't take me longer than two seconds to come up with a song. "Aru Ga Mama."

Everything was quiet. The thunders stopped, as if waiting for her to sing.

_Furitsuzuku_ _ame hitori de miushinatteta_

The thunder rumbled, and as I tightened my grip, she rubbed her thumb on the back of my hand.

_Kitsuke na kereba mada munashisa ni amanjiteita_

The way Skye sings reminds me of the way my mother would sing to me; soft, smooth, and assuring.

_Kono te wo nobasou furikaeranai de_

I tried to keep myself awake. 'She's here for me. I should at least let her finish the first verse.'

_Kimi no soba ni itai  
Soba ni sasete hoshii  
Aru ga mama sono mama ikite yukeru nara  
Kitto sono te wo totte doko made mo toberu darou  
Kimi to nara kanata made Aru ga mama de_

As much as I tried, I drifted off to my dream world right after she finished the first verse.

---

A word about Skye.

She's 16, she has lightning-blue, shoulder-length hair, and she's the only girl who I don't hate. And trust me; you haven't live until you listen to her sing.

She's also not your ordinary girl. She hates skirts, dresses, and make-ups. She hangs around guys, but I've never seen her flirt with any. On the contrary, I've seen guys on bikes crash on cars when she walks down the street.

Skye speaks her mind. I heard she dissed one of the most popular guys from her old middle school when he tried to ask her out.

Speaking of schools, the uniform here requires the girls to wear skirts. You'd think Skye would go berserk, but she actually just went with it. Although, she always wears a pair of black, tight-fitting shorts that goes down to her knees.

She is rebellious and stubborn. She'd never go down without a fight, and believe me, she fights _hard._ I've never seen a girl about her age take down the whole kendo team alone in one practice (that's a whole other story).

All in all, she's the kind of girl you want on your side on a fight.

* * *

YES!!!!!! Finally done with this… it took me a while…  
Sasuke: you made me scared of thunders?  
Rai: yeah, it's my story; I get to do whatever I want.  
Sasuke: you made me hate girls.  
Rai: well, do you like them?  
Sasuke: no, not really.  
Skye: I took down the whole kendo team in one night? I AM SO COOL!!!!!  
Rai: Sasuke, do the credits.  
Sasuke: Neji, Kiba and I belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh, and don't forget the blond ghost. Skye belongs to Rai. The song Skye sang was called "Aru Ga Mama" by Anamu & Maki, the 2nd ending theme of Nabari No Ou. Anything else?  
Rai: no, not really; you covered everything. Thanks! Reviews are welcome! Flames will be quenched!


	2. WakeUp Call

And now…. Chapter 2… it took me a while and a little editing on the rough draft (it's a good thing I had my friend read it before I start typing. She noticed something that I didn't. Thanks Sam!)

**Wake-Up Call**

When I woke up the next morning, Skye was still there, asleep with a book on her lap. I didn't even want to wonder why she was reading a book even though I know she was dyslexic.

'Heh'

She never leaves me alone during thunderstorms. I didn't really have to tell her to do it; she just knows that I want someone to hold on when I'm scared. Can you say motherly instinct? "Wake up."

"Huh? Oh, hi. Mornin'"

"Mornin' to you to, crazy"

"Ya know, I'm not the one who dragged my best friend in his dorm," She looked at me teasingly.

"So you're saying that you don't have any problems?"

"Yes… that's exactly what I'm trying to say—"

Apparently, her answer was a bit interrupted by an extremely loud "SASUKE-KUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skye looked like she was about to murder anything breathing that's close to her, so I scooted away. She has all the rights to look murderous; I hate fangirls as much as the guy next door. Especially _these_ two. **(1)**

"I thought they ditched you months ago," she half-muttered, half-growled between her teeth.

"Once these fangirls attach to me, I don't think they'll leave me alone in YEARS. But seriously, you have no idea how much I want to kill them now."

"Remind me to bring my special pouch the next time I visit you, m'kay?" she smiled at me in the most terrifying way. And I thought The Uchiha Glare wasn't scary enough.

"I'll remember. In the mean time, I have some smoke bombs in my desk drawer. Get some and throw them out, will you? I need more sleep. Tell them it's a present from me."

"I'd normally tell you to do that by yourself, but getting a chance to see two bitches cough out their guts is WAY more interesting than this book."

"Trust me, there's more than just the smoke," I grinned.

"Ooh~ mischievous Sasuke… you're thinking more and more like me~" she purred as she made her way to my desk.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends… but in my case, it's a VERY good thing," she grinned as she picked up a couple of smoke bombs.

These smoke bombs are about three-fourths of an inch in diameter. I got them for my thirteenth birthday, and I never knew what to use them for. Skye here figured out how to use them.

"Yo bitches!" She screamed out of the window.

I didn't really have to be next to her to know that the two stalkers were shocked to the bone. According to the girls, my room is like a sacred temple. It kind of sounds cool at first, but after a few years, it pisses you off. I mean, everyday, you step out of you room, you step on offerings (food, flowers, clothing… I don't even know what THAT was about), you'd eventually get sick of it. And because my room is oh-so-sacred, when any of the fangirls found out there was a girl in here, they'll… flip out, quite literally.

"WHAT?? WHO ARE YOU!? HOW'D YOU GET IN THERE!!! WHERE'S SASUKE!? OH MY GOD, I SWEAR YOU, IF YOU DO SOMETHING TO HIM, I'LL…"

See? I told you.

"Chill out, you're waking up everyone. Your Sasuke is still a virgin. Here… he said to give these to you," Skye tossed the tiny bombs out.

As soon as they hit the ground, there was a muffled BAM, the sound of girls screaming, and two very, very faint thuds.

"Hn… smoke-screen and sleeping powder. No amnesia dust?" Skye closed the window.

"You think I'd forget?"

"Get you rest, Sasuke-_kun…_" she mimicked, but as soon as she said it, she muttered something about fangirls, Mount Everest, and Yeti.

"Wake me up in an hour."

"No promises," she left the room to give me my much needed rest.

---

Another thing about my school:

They allow weapons.

So in case you were wondering whether Skye would get detention or anything, for your information, to get detention here means maiming another student on purpose. Heck, smoke bombs are sold in the school store.

I have a family katana, Skye has that "special" pouch of hers, Neji has… something… and as far as I know, Kiba has a dog the size of a wolf.

I know… my school is messed up.

We also take courses on self-defense. This is where we can use our weapons to practice on dummies. There are a few different classes, and each student is free to choose which one he or she wants to attend, and there are no limits to how many classes you can attend. I only attend the swords class, and I haven't had a single clue of what Skye has in her pouch because she keeps on moving from one class to another. Normally, after students found a class that they excel the most, they'd stay in that class. But Skye here keeps on moving; archery, swords, martial arts… every class, and still moving around. She keeps on telling me that she "'hadn't found the correct class… yet.'" Actual words.

The teachers and instructors here actually encourage the students to use their weapons outside class, but under one rule: no maiming or killing on purpose. But believe me, if you live my life, you'd have to try to restrain yourself from killing some of the fangirls who tail you around as if they were cats and I'm the only catnip available around. Fangirls are vicious. VICIOUS, I tell you, VICIOUS. (Once, I went out of my dorm unarmed, and they manage rip the socks outta my shoes without actually taking them off. _**HOW**__ AND __**WHO**__ DOES THAT?_)

But despite the fact how jacked up my school is, I still like it.

And again, my opinions of things change _waaaaaay_ faster that I thought possible.

---

I woke up about an hour later at the sound of my alarm clock. I assumed that Skye came back and set the alarm clock to wake me up because she doesn't want to come back and wake me up herself. I was proven right when I read the note with her handwriting next to the alarm that said _"Yo. I came back to set the alarm clock to wake you up 'cuz I don't wanna come back to wake you myself. Peace out :D"_

_Who's the note from?_

"It's from Sk…" Wait. No one was with me.

_Was it from that blue-haired girl?_

"Who are you? Where are you?"

_Fufufu… you should know me, Uchiha Sasuke._

The fact that he sounded so familiar would've been enough to freak me out, and add to that he knows my name? Even though I didn't show it, I could've thought I really was crazy.

"You're that blond kid… ghost… whatever… from yesterday"

_And the idiot remembers._

"Show yourself." I'm about to give whoever this ghost is a piece of my mind. I don't care what kind of shit anyone throws to me, but saying I'm an idiot is just that low.

_As you wish…_

A grayish mist enveloped my room, and the next thing I know, I was in the middle of a pretty dim hallway. It wasn't the hallway of the dorms, so I haven't had a clue where I was. I looked around, and when I heard the sloshing sound and looked down, I realized that I was standing in water, almost knee deep.

_Follow my voice… you'll find me._

"Wait!" I started running. I ran down the dim hallway, following the voice as instructed.

_Stop. See that black door over there on you right?_

"Yeah," I panted. I'm not used to running, not especially running around places with a lot of water.

_Open it. _The mentioned door clicked, and I pushed all the way open to be met by a blast of rushing air. Carefully, I stepped in the dark room, when the whole environment suddenly changed.

It was around night time, probably around 8 or 9 P.M. There were two police cars, an ambulance, and a crowd of people gathered in front of a big house. There was the yellow police line taped on the entrance of the house.

Of course, I had no idea where I was, or in fact, _when_ I was. I tried asking one of the ladies there, but she didn't respond. It was like I was invisible.

_It's no use. You're in my past, and almost everyone here doesn't know you. No one can see both of us._

"Wait, so if no one can see me, or… both of us, can you at least show me yourself?"

The air shimmered next to me to reveal the blond ghost I saw yesterday. Everything was the same, except that his mask was tinted a little gray and he looked a bit downcast. Up close, I realized that he has three pairs of whisker-like markings across both of his cheeks. The bright cerulean eyes I saw the other day was replace with a duller color of blue, telling me that it was one bad memory.

"When are we?"

No response.

_Nii-san, where's father? _A kid asked. His voice reminded me of…

_Be patient, Sasuke._

Me. And that must be my brother…

_Itachi, _the lady next to him said. _Go on inside and ask him what's taking so long. He promised he wouldn't work on Sasuke's birthday._

Mother.

Then the memory hit me.

It was the night of my 10th birthday. Father had a sudden case with this family. The younger me had no idea what was going on until Itachi came back out with Father. Of course, the 16-year-old me knows well what was about to happen.

_Sorry Sasuke, you have to go home with Mother. Father said he wanted me to help him investigate this case, _Itachi said.

_Whatever. But can you please tell me what's going on in there? _The younger me pleaded.

_It's not that easy Sasuke. Mother, here are the keys to the car. Take Sasuke home. I'll call you when I need you to pick me up._

Mother pulled the younger me into the car. When I got in, I looked out to see some medics pull out a gurney. An unconscious, blonde boy with whisker-like markings had both of his arms gauzed up occupied it. I caught a glance at him before Mother drove away.

"That boy in the gurney… that was you, err… what's your name?"

_Naruto. I think the boy's name was Naruto. He was going to be the heir after his brother refused it. Naruto… poor kid… he was a good boy, to, _one of the ladies said.

_I… _Naruto started. _I died this same night, the night of your birthday, Sasuke. I was only 9. My birthday was coming up on October 10__th__._

"Then why do you look 16 now?"

Naruto smiled. _Until my soul gets to the Other Side, I will continue to age. As soon as I do move on, I'll stop aging and stay I was when I moved on. Get it? _

"I… I think so…" Then in a flash, we were back to that dim hallway with the water. "Wow."

_Now, you are gonna help me._

"How? And with what?" Now, I'm back in my dorm, all dry.

_I… I don't know… _his voice murmured in my head before he appeared in front of me, still wearing his white outfit.

"Can you be solid enough so I won't feel weird when I talk to you? You look a bit… gassy… you're kinda transparent-looking right now."

_Hold on…_ a few seconds later, the air shimmered in front of me revealing Naruto that looked more like a human being.

"That's better."

Naruto looked normal, as normal as a teenage ghost could get. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt under a black jacket. He still has the same messy-ish blonde hair, the same bright blue eyes I saw the other day, the same three pairs of whisker-like markings across his cheeks, the same cute face…

Wait…

The same… cute… face? I mentally slapped myself. Two seconds later, I found Naruto blushing.

"What? You can read my mind now?" I muttered. 'He looks cute when he blushes.'

"Well… yeah, sort of…" he replied.

His voice… now don't get me started, but that's the kind of voice someone can drool over any time.

"So now you can talk?"

"Yes… Heh… you think I'm… cute…?"

"Well…"

"You're weird."

Ouch. "Don't remind me."

"OI SASUKE!!! WAKE UP YOU IDI— oh… who's the cute blonde boy?" Skye barged in.

"What the fuck, Skye? Don't you know how to knock?"

"One, watch your language. Two, when it comes to you, I don't and will never knock. And three, introduce me to the boy, will ya?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm…"

Just when I thought the amnesia dust actually worked and they'll leave me alone…

"SASUKE KUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!"

I hate… absolutely hate… fangirls.

"I know me too," Naruto muttered.

"What?" Skye and I asked.

"No-nothing!"

"Now to get rid of them… mwahahaha… Can I use your smoke bombs?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out. But for once, why can't you use yours?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke… if you really know me, you should know that I've tricked out every one of mine and turn them to deadly weapons," Skye tapped her pouch.

_CRASH!_

I guess fangirls are one of those impatient people…

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

Looks like they threw in some kind of weapon, and buy just looking at the appearance, I know it's a deadly one. It was fully equipped with spikes, and I could see the edges of the paper bomb sticking out from the bottom.

"It's a bomb, my friend, and don't touch it. Even though it's almost transparent, I can see the wire that's connected to the paper bomb," Skye said. "Sasuke, open the remnants of the window and stay clear out of my way. I can't risk anyone getting hurt with this, so maybe you could just go to the other side of the room."

I did what she told me to do, and I didn't even think of what she was going to d o with the weapon until I've safely hidden myself with Naruto on the opposite corner of where Skye was standing. She was poised behind the sphere, as if ready to kick it out.

And boy was I right about the "kicking out" part.

"That kind of paper bomb detonates whenever the owner of the weapon feels like detonating it. The wire that's attached to it is taut, so if the owner feels any slight movement on it, push or pull, he or she will pull the wire and let all hell loose," Naruto explained.

"No shit, Sherlock; I figured that out on my own," I retorted.

Naruto smiled. "She plans on kicking the weapon out, hoping she won't injure herself while doing so, and when the person who is holding the opposite side of the string feels the tautness of the wire loosening, he or she will pull it, thus making the weapon explode. While doing so, your friend hopes that she'll be able to duck and cover in time."

I glanced at the blond. "Oh right, mind reading powers…" Then I averted my gaze back to Skye. She's played soccer a billion times before, and I know by experience, the stance that she was in was always used only for emergencies. When she does use that stance, the ball goes through the net of the soccer goal without any difficulties. But now, she's using that stance for a totally different purpose; she's trying to save my life by risking her own.

"Sasuke, would you please be kind enough to cover your head? I'm probably gonna blow the ceiling off of your dorm if I'm not careful," she said.

Without any hesitations, I covered my head and pulled Naruto down after I saw a brief glimpse of Skye kicking the spike bomb out.

Everything happened in less than 20 seconds.

I saw her kick and duck, caught a glimpse of the pulled wire and the ignited paper bomb before I actually ducked and covered, I heard screams from the outside, and I caught glimpses of spikes raining in my room. I waited for an "okay" signal from the girl, waited for another two seconds, and emerged from my hiding spot. My room looked like a tornado just hit it; remains of the wooden window on the carpet along with shards of glass strewn everywhere. Oh, and don't forget the spikes in my room.

"That weapon looked real familiar…" Skye mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, it kinda did—wait… only one person has that kind of death machine…"

Both Skye and I looked at each other, knowing well whom to suspect.

"Tenten."

* * *

**(1) **Well, I'm guessing you know which 2 fangirls constantly bug Sasuke.... poor thing.  
_**Rai**_: Well… that's that… I'm finally done.  
_**Skye**_**:** I kicked out a weapon? I so love this story.  
_**Sasuke**_: You're making me look like I can't defend myself.  
_**Naruto**_: *laughs* that's because you can't.  
_**Rai**_: Well, I like to make your life miserable, Sasuke.  
**Sasuke**: Dobe. That was for Naruto.  
_**Naruto**_: Teme.  
_**Sasuke**_: DOBE!  
_**Naruto**_: TEME!  
_**Sasuke**_: You know what? Let's settle it this way; we'll have a kissing contest, and we'll see who won tongue dominance. I'm pretty sure I'll win.  
_**Naruto**__: _OH YOU'RE SO ON!  
_**Rai**__: _GO GET A ROOM!!!!! Idiots.  
_**Skye**_: Mkay, letting that awkward scene going on… Naruto, Sasuke, and the mentioned Tenten belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I belong to Rai. Please review!  
_**Rai**_: Oh, and please, if you're an experienced lemon writer, I'm gonna need your help in the near future. Message me, and I'll try to explain all the details. The smut scenes should come up a bit later in the story, but I'm just not sure when. The written rough draft is finished up to chapter 6 so far, and I'm not even close to the climax or the major plot yet.


	3. A Friendly Visit

So yeah… sorry it's been a while since I've posted something up, and I'm sorry about that. It's just… I've been really, really busy with art requests and schoolwork so I haven't really found a time to start typing stuff up, but here I am! Now, on with the story!

**A "Friendly" Visit**

"So he's Naruto. And he's a ghost."

"Yep."

"Then why am I able to see him? Last time I checked, I can't see dead… spirits."

We're still in my room and I just finished explaining everything about Naruto to Skye, every bit of detail, except, of course, the fact that I kinda thought that he's cute, but I think she can figure that out by herself. Naruto was awfully quiet during the whole explaining process, though.

"I'm not quite sure myself. Naruto, mind explaining it to both of us?"

"Well… you trust her with everything, right? Like, every little secret? Even the dirty ones?" Naruto asked me.

"Uh… sure, yeah, I guess."

"And Skye, you trust Sasuke like it's the end of the world, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then there you have it. As long as Sasuke trust this certain person and this person trusts him, then he or she is able to see me."

"Okay, I got that part," Skye said. "But first off, why did you… why Sasuke?"

I've been wondering about that myself, but for some reason, I couldn't just bring up the question.

"I died on his birthday, remember?"

"Well, here's a bit of my theory… a lot of people have the same birthdays. That means that there may be a thirteen-year-old girl that can see ghosts as well living in Paraguay that has her birthday on July 23. I'm just making that up, but what if she does exist?"

"Well… I just don't know that much okay? But there's just this thing that connects both of us that I can't really explain"

"Okay," I mumbled. "Boy isn't this quite hard to understand…"

"So are we gonna go Tenten's or what?" Skye asked.

"Will she be able to see you as well?" I asked Naruto.

"Do you trust her?" he asked

"After the shit that just happened, hell no."

"Then there you have it."

"Can we go now?" Skye whined. She was leaning against the door. I didn't even know she moved.

"Well, aren't you fast…? Yeah, well, you go on ahead, I need to clean up this place… don't give me that glare." I said to the girl who was giving me a straight glare. When Skye glares at you, either she wants you out, or she wants you to do what she says to prevent future damage that she will be inflicting upon yourself.

"She doesn't want to go if you're not coming," Naruto said.

"Wait… how did you…?"

"He can read minds," I said matter-of-factly. "I think I forgot to mention that."

"Yea, you did. Sasuke, let's get this over with, please? I'll help you clean up this room later. Can we just go pay a visit to the girl who nearly killed both of us?"

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, can we just go?"

"No, swear on the river Styx first."

"Really? Fine, I swear on the river Styx that I'll help you clean your damn room when I' done with Tenten. Happy?"

A thunder boomed outside on a clear Sunday morning.

"The promise was made, and the gods held your words," Naruto said.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Okay, weird… so can we go now?" she whined. "I haven't interrogated someone in a while."

Another thing about my oh-so-dear friend: you do not want to make her mad, or else she'll interrogate you. Sure she asks questions and all, but while she is doing so, she'll be trying to form a plan on how best to kill you… or just scar you for the rest of your life. It all depends on her mood.

It didn't really take that long to get to Tenten's dorm, especially when your half-psychotic friend (sorry Skye) who was nearly killed in the same room where you were with a ghost friend was dragging you by the neck cuff of your shirt like she was dragging a piece of cardboard.

"OI TENTEN!!! OPEN UP!!!!" Skye banged on the door. The last door she banged was nearly reduced to splinters. And before that, she made a hole on the door and forced it open from the inside. And judging from how furious she is right now, I think this poor door may just be ripped from its hinges.

I think I forgot to mention that she's freakishly strong, especially when angered. That was one of the reasons how she took sown the whole kendo team on her own.

Tenten knew that the door couldn't hold much longer, so she opened the door before the lightning-blue haired girl could kick the door down. "What do you want, Skye?" she asked. She sounded tired, really tired. And pissed. Really pissed. But of course, not as pissed as Skye.

"Why… did you… try… to KILL ME!!???" Skye… growled.

"Kill you? You know, just thinking of an attempt of killing you is like asking the devil to sign my death wish. No offense…"

Skye was a bit stunned. "None taken... Hold on, lemme check your weapon vault."

_Weapon vault?_ Naruto asked, or… thought in my head.

Yeah, you heard me right… he thought—or should I say, _wondered—_in my head. Don't get me wrong, I was surprised. Shocked, even. But I've had a lot of practice in keeping a straight face for years now, so I was good.

_Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I can speak through you telepathically…_ Naruto mumbled… ish.

_Ya think?_ I thought back.

_So… about Tenten's weapon vault?_

_I'll explain it in a bit… it's a long, well sort of, a long story._

"Wait… why did you want to check my weapon vault?" Tenten asked.

"Why are you preventing me to do so? Are you hiding something from me?"

"N-No… it's just… well… you've only came here most of the time because you want me to trick out your smoke bombs. So I was just wondering why."

"I'll explain on the way. When was the last time you checked your vault?"

"Last night. I had to do monthly inventory and I had to restock on my kunais."

"Was anything missing?"

"Mmm… Oh! One of my spike balls and I think one paper bomb."

I like the way Skye interrogates. You get a lot of information out of it, even if it were just five minutes. Information like the fact that Skye comes here to deck out her smoke bombs.

"Ng… did you give out the password to the vault to anyone?"

"And what? Get robbed by unsuspecting people who do humongous damage and get blamed for it? Hell naw!!!!"

The interrogation continued on, and my ADHD mind took over. My head, err… mind… started to wander, noticing every little detail like how Tenten's hair was messy like she just woke up, how Skye's cheeks were red after screaming a lot, how Naruto still looked as calm as ever amidst the… mayhem… and other unimportant things.

"…right? OI SASUKE! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh… wait, what?"

Skye sighed. "I was asking you if you think Tenten was telling the truth or not."

"Why are you asking me? i think **_you_ out of all of us here would know better."**

"Well… I figure with your ADHD mind, you'd notice the tiniest things, and it seems like I'm right because you were no longer paying attention to what I was saying. I thought maybe you could kinda tell if the tone of her voice changed or something."

I took a look at Tenten. Her hair was tied to a ponytail, which never quite happened before. She looked tired (I think it was because she stayed up late doing inventory in her weapon vault) and the way she looked told me that she was confused of what was going on.

_She's not lying, _Naruto thought.

_You read her mind?_

_Yep._

"Well Sasuke? Is she lying or not?"

"No, I don't think so?"

"You don't _think _so?"

"No, I know so."

Skye looked at me like I was crazy, then she looked like she realized something and smiled. I think she remembered that Naruto was still there. She then turned around to look at Tenten who still looked confused as hell.

"Tenten… thank you. Now can you _please_ let all of us check your weapon vault? Just to make sure everything's all right?"

The brunette weighed her options, and I am pretty sure I know what those two options were: 1) Let Skye check her vault and probably live to see another day, or 2) don't let her check and probably will have to write a will in the near future. Luckily, she chose the first option.

"I'll be back out in a sec, just wait here while I go get changed," she disappeared in her room.

After a few seconds, Skye sighed, relieved but with a hint of worry. "Thank you Naruto."

"No prob," Naruto replied. "Now, about her weapon vault…?"

"Oh, yeah… Tenten…" I started, but as soon as the door knob turned, I quickly thought, _I'll explain you along the way. Come on._

Tenten led the way, down the hall, take the stairs on the far end all the way sown, into the maintenance room, into a door that led to a dim hallway in the room more sets of stairs, and finally, after roughly ten minutes, we arrived at the door of Tenten's vault, if you call a seven-feet-by-five-feet slab of reinforced steel nearly a foot thick with a set of alarm system, locks and chains a door. I lagged behind all the way, quietly following the two girls while explaining to Naruto about the weapon vault.

_As I think you know, the teachers here encourage their student to use our weapons for one reason or another. Tenten's family… well… how can I say this… umm… let's just say if the government wants to blow something, they'd go to her family._

_So her family is kinda like a weapon dealer._

_Yes and no. See, her family also train selected people, mainly from the family, to be… secret agents._

_Secret agents?_

_Well… to be exact, shinobis and kunoichis she was sent here because… well… I don't really know why she was sent here. Oh well… So back to the weapon vault thing… according to her, her parents said that the founder of this academy was friend of her family. I think the founder had allowed Tenten's family to store some of their weapons here, and I'm pretty sure it's because her parents know that someday, one of their children would attend this school._

_Okay…_

_And Tenten actually liked the idea of the vault. She uses various kinds of weapons, ranging from something as simple as kunai blades to as scary as that spike ball that nearly killed us…_

_You mean you and Skye._

_Yeah, that… so, she has all kinds of weapons, down to the scary ones, and she'd use some of those weapons for combat training. It has never quite failed to scare the crap out of her opponents, even after being paired with her for ages._

_How do you know?_

_She brought a katana to my swords class and took out the teacher. With only the blade's sheath. Then after that, the instructor paired her up with me for some serious combat training. I think I still have the bruises she inflicted on me._

_When did this combat training thing happen?_

_Like… a couple of weeks ago._

_Err… sorry?_

_Don't be._

_Ya know Sasuke?_

_Hm…?_

_You know a lot about her._

_It won't hurt to know about some people, you know? That knowledge may end up useful._

_Yeah… if you're gonna give her up when she's a criminal or something._

_Your point is…?_

_Nothing… I'm just saying that you're quite the observer._

_Well… I've been living with ADHD for sixteen years now. You get used to it._

_Mkay… oh, by the way, do you know the name of the founder of this academy?_

_Mh… I think it was some guy called… um… if I'm not mistaken, Minato Namikaze?_

_Minato… Namikaze…?_

_Yeah. Why? You know him?_

_Well… sort of… _

_Okay… so… it sounds like you hate him or something._

…

_Naruto? Are you okay? Who was he to you?_

_He… He was…_

The next few words succeeded in freaking the shit outta me.

_He was my father._

* * *

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally got this dang chapter done.

Now, only… fifteen more chapters to type. And counting. Sigh… Naruto, dear… do the credits

**Naruto:** Sasuke, Tenten and I belong to Kishi. Oh, and don't forget Daddy. Skye belongs to Rai. I'm done. Can I go home now?

Yes dear… you can go home now…

Please review... I'm begging you. I get a lot of page views of this story, but I only have a couple of reviews (and one of them is from my friend).

Here's an idea....

I need at least fifteen reviews if you want me to post up the next chapter.


	4. A little Author's note

A little author's note…

Listen up. When I say I want reviews, I mean it. I swear to you, I won't post up the next chapter until I get more reviews. Even when I finish typing up all the chapters or whatever, I won't post it up until more than 2 people actually care to review. Yeah, yeah, I know… "But there are already 17 reviews to your story! Be happy!!" NO. Sixteen of those reviews come from one source (yes, Sam/Squishy/Sammy, I'm talking to you, SO BACK OFF) and only one person **who has an account here **care to write something about the story.

So let me rephrase this little notice, m'kay? Instead of "I want a certain amount of reviews", I'll be using "I want a certain amount of _people_ to review." Let's see how that works out.

I'm not being mean. I just really need some input to these chapters. I know a lot of people read it, and special thanks to those of you who put this story in their favorite list or story alert or putting me on their author alert, I just need to see if anyone takes a little time to just type up what they have in mind about the chapter or story. I'm not asking a lot here.


End file.
